The Ninth Horcrux
by Delicious-Revelation
Summary: A previously unknown Horcrux has just been found. Can Ron save this young Ravenclaw from it's evil influence before it's too late? Violence warning. I won't recommend this small children or anyone whose extremely sensitive. (My first ever fan fic so please R R)


**Disclaimer: JKR owns HP. I don't, sad to say**

The terrified student raced to her room and locked the door. Not, of course, that the lock would protect her from Voldemort. She knew it was only a matter of time before he and his Death Eaters caught her, but she had to do something. Anything to give herself more time she'd do just to obey her survival instincts.

That being done, Melena throw herself on her bed, pulled off her thick glasses and cried. Harry and his friends had been wrong about the snake horcrux. It wasn't the last one after all, That meant the Voldemort was still immortal and therefore indestructible.

"Why?" She sobbed into her pillow. "Why does it have to end like this? Just once couldn't my life have counted for something?"

"Where's Melena?" someone shouted from down the stairs. Melena lifted her head quickly and dried her eyes when she heard. She knew she wasn"t particularly pretty, but she did have enough dignity not to want to be found like that.

As she got up to straighten her bed, she saw something gleaming underneath it. Too surprised even to look for her glasses, she carefully pulled it out.

"The Horcrux! It's in the Ravenclaw tower!" She heard someone shout. It sounded just like Ron Weasley.

Horcrux? This couldn't be the ninth Horcrux could it? No, Melena discarded that idea immediately. This was far too beautiful to be something that evil.

It was a double edged sword with a razor sharp blade as thin paper and a handle that seemed to craved from a single sapphire. She picked it up. It was a light a a feather and as Melena studied it, she noticed to her astonishment that she could see every detail. She wasn't wearing her glasses, but somehow she could see just as well, in fact better than she had before. Is the sword doing this? She wondered.

Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the blade and gasped. Her small, watery blue eyes had changed. They were now large, starry and the color of the sapphire. Her stubby lashes had changed too. They were now long, black and spiky. It has to be the sword! she realized.

"The dormitories! Come on! We have to find Melena!" people were shouting.

Marlena put the sword down, covered it and walked across the room to her full length mirror. Would her new appearance stay even without the sword in her hand?

"Miss Coprolite, are you there?' called Professor Flitwick urgently. Melena ignored him, something she wouldn't have dreamed of doing under any other circumstance, but this was important. More so than anyone, even Ron Weasley, whom she admired enormously.

Looking in her mirror, Marlena saw, to her astonishment, that not only were her eyes still dramatically changed, but her whole appearance with them. Her once blotchy complexion was now a flawless ivory and her stringy, dirty blonde hair now shining gold and flowing in graceful waves around her shoulders. Even her skinny body was changing. Elegant curves of her breasts and hips were now showing through her robe. She had changed completely, but had no trouble recognizing herself. This was how she's always dreamed of being until...

"_Alohomora!"_ Ronald Weasley burst into her room with his wand in one hand and a basilisk tooth in the other. "Melena... " he said softly.

Ordinarily Melena would have been thrilled that Ron even knew her name, but at that moment her felt only resentment about the intrusion. She walked back to the sword and held it possessively.

"Melena," he repeated. "Do you know what that is?"

"It's mine," Melena told him defensively. "You can't have it!"

"No Melena, it's a Horcrux," corrected Ron. "I have to destroy it."

"Destroy it? Melena gasped. "You can't! I won't let you!"

"Please, Melena," he coaxed. "It's the only way, you must know that."

Melena shook her head and gripped the sword tighter, until she caught another chance glimpse of her reflection. The glorious young woman she'd seen just a second ago was gone and she had turned back into her nondescript self.

Melena shrieked in horror, then enraged she swung the sword at Ron and instantly decapitated him. For a spilt second, she started at his lifeless body, appalled by what she did. Then she saw her reflection in the pool of blood at her feet. Sure enough, her beautiful new form was back. Panicked voices were heard from the stairs and foot steps raced towards her room.

Laughing, she effortlessly cut through the wall with the sword. "_Accio broom!" _she shouted and mounting it with the sword and her wand, she soared out into the night looking for new challenges worthy of her.


End file.
